Yearning Feeling
by Emma Griselda
Summary: Sepanjang garis antara aku dan kamu adalah kerinduan yang disamarkan. Sedang, rintik-rintik hujan menjadi saksi bisu kisah kita.
1. Prelude

**Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan cerita ini dan tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Notes!** Penulisan cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu "My Love" milik Urban Zakapa.

* * *

Gadis itu terdiam mengamati rintik-rintik salju yang tergambar jelas dari balik jendela yang menjadi sekat antara dirinya dengan dunia luar. Seolah-olah ia bisa melihat rintik lembut itu berjatuhan dan menjelma pada kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya. Sejujurnya ia sendiri tak tahu apa yang dilakukannya saat ini di kedai kopi yang lokasinya tak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja. Semakin lama ia menyaksikan guguran bunga salju pada tanah, menyelimutinya dengan erat hingga membuat tanah berubah menjadi berwarna putih, selama itu pula melodi akan kenangan-kenangan yang begitu menyesakkannya masuk begitu saja tanpa seizin wanita berambut cokelat gelap lengkap dengan mantel berwarna pastel itu.

Tak ingin lebih dalam lagi ingatan akan masa lalunya terkorek, wanita itu bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan kedai itu membelah hujan salju yang sudah siap membelainya dengan kenangan tanpa ampun, mempermainkan perasaannya atas nama takdir. Ia tak mau ambil pusing dengan guyuran rintik salju yang telah menelisik detail tubuhnya, ia menunduk sambil mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas selempang di bahu kanannya. Indra pendengarannya menangkap langkah seseorang yang semakin dekat dengan dirinya, matanya terpejam tatkala jantungnya berpacu lebih daripada biasanya.

"Kagome!" panggil orang itu dengan menepuk bahunya. _Baritone_ itu sukses memecah konsentrasi perempuan yang membiarkan surai panjangnya tergerai, ia ingat telah bersumpah bahwa ia tak ingin bertemu dengan sosok itu. Malam ini, takdir benar-benar memermainkan perasaannya, semua bercampur dengan sempurna, di bawah guyuran salju itu pula tahun lalu ia bersumpah telah melontarkan sumpah serapah dengan sosok bajingan itu. Kagome yakin sosok yang baru saja memamggilnya adalah sosok yang sama dengan lima tahun lalu, sosok yang sudah merusak kehidupannya.

"Sesshōmaru," gumam Kagome dengan mendesis, buku-buku tangannya yang tidak terlapisi kain itu memutih. Rasanya perasaan yang dengan susah payah ia kubur itu kembali hinggap pada tubuh mungilnya. Tubuhnya bergetar dan likuid bening itu perlahan turun menapaki pipi mulusnya, "seharusnya aku membencimu. Tapi yang terjadi, aku selalu merindukanmu meskipun kau membenciku," lanjutnya terisak.

Laki-laki itu paham atas apa yang ia lakukan lima tahun lalu dan seharusnya ia tak melakukannya pada sosok yang ia cintai, ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi lima tahun lalu tepat di hari pertama salju musim dingin turun, ia terus merutuki kebodohannya saat itu. Tanpa berbasa-basi lagi, ia membalikkan badan wanita yang ada di hadapannyaㅡmembuat keduanya saling berhadapan, laki-laki jangkung itu langsung merengkuh sosok yang ada di hadapannya sambil berujar, "Aku merindukanmu walaupun aku tahu kau membenciku, karena kau adalah satu-satunya pemilik hatiku, Kagome."

Tangis wanita itu pecah dalam dekapan sosok yang begitu dirindukannya, sentuhan yang laki-laki itu berikan padanya membuatnya lemah begitu saja, ditambah ketika pautan bibir tebal yang sudah ia rindukan itu menyapu lembut bibirnya dan menyesapi ruang yang ada di rongga mulut Kagome tanpa ampun.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED** **—**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan cerita ini dan tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Notes!** Tulisan initerinspirasi dari lagu Lee Hi "MISSING U" dan "SCARECROW", serta puisi yang terdapat dalam tulisan ini ditulis oleh Anugrah Mirabbi.

* * *

Seharusnya aku tahu dari awal bahwa semua yang ada di dunia ini tidak ada yang abadi, semuanya fana yang perlahan-lahan akan menguap seiring berjalannya waktu. Mungkin dirikulah yang terlalu naif untuk mengakui betapa bodohnya diriku. Tidak! Aku memang bodoh dari awal, bagaimana bisa aku hanyut dalam perkataan manisnya akan masa depan yang ia katakan dari lidah tak bertulang itu?

Sesshōmaru. Kesalahan terbesarku adalah mengenalnya. Satu nama laki-laki yang pada awalnya terdengar asing ketika ada yang menyebutkan tentangnya di hadapanku, namun lambat laun aku merasa terbiasa mendengar nama itu. Waktu yang seakan-akan bersekongkol dengannya untuk merayuku dan membuatku jatuh begitu dalam padanya. Sejujurnya, aku tidak tahu pasti apa yang kurasakan dan sejak kapan aku mulai seperti itu, yang jelas ketika aku tidak bertemu dengannya semuanya terasa aneh, dan aku mulai mendambakan diriku untuk bisa selalu berada di sampingnya. Untuk pertama kalinya aku jatuh begitu dalam pada seseorang pria, yang nyatanya membuatku rela melakukan apa saja untuknya. Cih, bodoh dan murahan sekali diriku!

Sendainya hari itu aku tidak hadir pada pertemuan rutin klub musik yang aku ikuti, aku tidak akan pernah mengenalnya. Karena semuanya bermula dari situ. Mungkin aku sudah terpikat oleh laki-laki bernama Sesshōmaru itu sejak pertemuan pertama di bawah guyuran hujan di halaman kampus saat aku hendak pulang. Semuanya bermula dari situ, hubunganku dengannya yang awalnya hanya sebatas adik tingkat dengan kakak tingkat berubah menjadi hubungan yang melibatkan rasa di dalamnya. Harusnya aku menyadari bahwa aku harus merasakan duri yang menancap untukku demi kobar api perasaan kami, nyatanya aku begitu menikmati kobaran cinta mawar yang hanya harum sesaat itu. Fana.

Sebuah keputusan yang berani kau ambil, berarti kau harus siap dengan resiko apa yang akan kau terima. Malam itu, aku memberi laki-laki bajingan itu seluruh aku, yang akhirnya dibalas dengan segala kesemuan yang tak pernah berlayar. Seharusnya aku percaya ketika mereka mengatakan kepadaku, _"Mengapa kau tidak tahu? Tidak peduli apa jenis cinta itu, semuanya berubah setelah waktu berlalu."_ Dengan kenaifanku aku menyangkal semuanya, aku berkata pada mereka bahwa tak ada cinta yang berubah di antara kami, dua minggu sejak kejadian malam itu, ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia akan ke luar negeri untuk melanjutkan studinya, bodohnya diriku yang langsung percaya begitu saja. Aku menyesal? Rasanya terlambat untuk diriku mengatakan bahwa aku menyesali semuanya, bahkan air mata rasanya enggan untuk sekadar menyapaku. Dia adalah cinta pertamaku, dan cinta semacam itu tidak bisa dilupakan begitu saja. Dalam sabar ini, ada seseorang yang mengalah, menahan semua waktunya untuk tetap bisa melihatmu, meski jauh dari pandangannya. Dalam jarak ini, ada seseorang yang selalu mendoakanmu, agar apa yang sedang engkau perjuangkan di sana adalah mimpi yang membuatmu semakin yakin untuk kau raih. Dan aku adalah orang itu, yang selalu berharap kau menggapai mimpi itu bersama diriku.

Lima tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat untuk kulalui tanpa kehadiranmu, dengan susah payah aku tertatih hanya untuk meneguk kebahagiaan semu yang kau berikan padaku. Kau mungkin berpikir bahwa aku sudah melupakanmu dan berpaling pada orang lain dengan mudah, tidak! Aku tidak bisa melakukan semua itu dengan mudah setelah apa yang kita lalui selama ini. Tak peduli seberapa banyak orang menertawakanku, layaknya orang-orangan sawah aku akan berdiri sendiri bahkan ketika semua orang meninggalkanku. Setelah matahari terbenam dan semua orang pulang meninggalkanku, aku berdiri dengan susah payah di bidang yang luas dengan uluran tangan ibuku. Sedikit demi sedikit, aku tak bisa melihat apa yang ada di hadapanku karena kegelapan yang membuatku takut sendirian. Ketika aku membuka mata yang tertutup rapat di beberapa titik, kulihat sebuah bintang yang indah bersinar terang yang mengingatkanku pada sosokmu. Sosok kecil itu menggambarkan dirimu yang meninggalkan jauh, ketika kulihat matanya lebih dalam, kusenandungkan doa bahwa kau akan kembali padaku suatu hari nanti.

Apa kau percaya dengan keajaiban di hari pertama salju turun di musim dingin? Seringkali aku mendengar pertanyaan klasik itu dari banyak orang, tapi ketika pertanyaan klise itu terlontar dari bibirmu lima tahun yang lalu, seperti magis yang menyihirku, aku mempercayai omong kosong yang kau ucapkan itu. Aku sangat yakin bahwa proses tidak pernah berbohong akan hasil, kau akhirnya datang padaku, doaku yang selalu kupanjatkan akhirnya terjawab. Kau membawa segudang kerinduan yang kita pendam selama ini, tapi kau datang bersama petir di saat yang sama. Nyatanya, aku tidak ingin menjadi puncak, cukuplah aku menjadi tanah, menjadi tiap jejak yang kau tinggal, menyerap peluh yang terlanjur jatuh, menjadi tempat istirahat saat kau terlampau lelah, menjadi saksi untuk setiap langkah yang kau ambil, karena aku menetap bukan untuk melihatmu sempurna, aku tinggal untuk tumbuh bersamamu apa adanya. Tapi, kenyataannya tak sesuai dengan apa yang kuharapkan.

Aku adalah orang yang maju paling depan untuk salah yang kau tak sengaja buat maupun sengaja sekalipun. Aku akan selalu ada meski tak kau minta, meski tak kau balas dengan kebaikan pula. Yang aku tahu, aku harus ada saat kau butuh. Yang aku tahu, aku harus jadi sapu tangan untuk menghapus keringat lelah dan air mata kesedihanmu, meski kau telah menyediakan tisu. Aku dekat di pandangmu, meski jauh hatimu. Kau dekat di hadapanku, meski sangat dekat dalam doaku. Akan ada saat aku akan melupakan semuanya kan? Saat aku tak melihatmu meski kau dekat, meski semua temanku membicarakanmu, aku hanya mengangguk mengiyakan saat aku mendengarnya seakan-akan aku mendengarkan cerita orang asing.

Hari berganti begitu cepat, kini kita bukanlah apa-apa dan aku berharap tak pernah mencintaimu. Lalu ketika aku teringat tentangmu, aku tersenyum seperti orang gila. Aku sudah muak dengan diriku dan aku tak ingin seperti ini. Meski waktu tlah berlalu dan air mata telah jatuh, kenapa hatiku masih begini? Maafkan aku, aku tak ingin menjadi kenanganmu saja. Jika aku melupakanmu, maka aku akan menjadi sepertimu, mengucap namamu seakan-akan ini bukanlah apa-apa. Kau datang lagi setelah kejadian satu tahun lalu, aku memberimu sumpah serapah di bawah guyuran bunga salju.

Kehadiranmu telah memporak-porandakan benteng yang kubangun dengan rangkak kaki yang dipenuhi darah dari bunga mawar. Kau datang lagi dalam kehidupanku, melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang kau lakukan tahun lalu, kau kembali membawa awan hitam di musim dingin dengan segulung perasaan yang tercetak pada selembar kertas. Dendamku terkoyak begitu saja ketika kau berbisik kata yang begitu kunantikan darimu.

"Aku merindukanmu walaupun aku tahu kau membenciku, karena kau adalah satu-satunya pemilik hatiku, Kagome," katamu.

Saat itu juga, rasanya pertahanan yang sudah kubangun tertatih-tatih dengan derai air mata itu runtuh dalam sekejap atas perlakuan darimu yang begitu kurindukan. Menarikku dalam dekap hangatmu, sentuhan tangan kekar yang begitu kurindukan itu menghapus air mata yang menapak indah pada pipiku. Pautan bibir yang begitu aku rindukan itu telah menyapu bersih segala ruang yang tersisa. Dan saat aku bertanya "bagaimana kabarmu?", napasku tak berhenti ketika aku mendengar kau baik-baik saja. Aku tak ingin menitikkan air mata, tapi aku tak bisa melakukannya.

Jika aku menghapusmu, aku takut aku juga terhapus dari ingatanmu. Jika aku kalah meski hanya sesaat, aku takut semuanya akan terlepas. Jadi aku bergantung padamu, karena kau cinta terbaik yang pernah hadir dalam hidupku, dan itu selalu engkau. Tapi, apakah aku terlalu membebanimu? Apakah kau benar-benar melepaskanku? Aku akan tetap berpegangan padamu, seperti hari ini, aku akan melupakanmu. Ya, seharusnya aku membencimu setelah apa yang terjadi di masa lalu. Akan tetapi, aku merindukanmu, meskipun kau membenci fakta itu.

Semua benang yang terajut kusut di antara kita berdua berakhir malam ini, di bawah guyuran bunga salju seperti yang terjadi di musim dingin tahun lalu. Semua keputusan kini berada di tanganku, apakah aku harus mengakhiri semuanya atau membiarkan rasa itu tergantung pada kanvas sang pemilik takdir. Dan kata itu kembali terputar dengan jelas di kepalaku, seandainya ...

Yang kutahu kucinta kau ...

Yang kutahu kau cinta aku ...

Nyatanya tak

Kau tak cinta aku ...

Hancur lebur mati

Rasa itu kini menghitam, kelam

Tak ada lagi senyum

Pahit terasa ...

Kepercayaan lenyap

Yang kutahu kucinta kau ...

Yang kutahu kau cinta aku ...

Nyatanya tak

Kuberimu seluruh aku

Kau beriku semu

Kepergian, kesedihan jelas

Kini ...

Tersisa hanya puing-puing kenang

Tersusun acak perpaduan rasa sakit

Kucoba tata

Tertatih jelas ...

Ku seperti anak kecil yang kembali lagi berjalan

Merangkak, kau tahu?

Mungkin tak

Dan kini, kau datang seperti matahari pagi

Menyinariku ... meski kurang tidurku

Kau membangunkanku

Ternyata pagi semu

Kau datang bersama awan hitam

Ku membatu

Kau ciptakan hujan, basahi aku

Rindu tak rindu

Kulihat bahagiamu, sakit hatiku.

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan cerita ini dan tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Notes!** Penulisan cerita ini terinspirasi dari lagu "Love Story" milik Epik High feat. IU.

* * *

Malam itu, di bawah langit yang menangis kulihat sosok perempuan dengan kemeja yang basah, dengan susah payah ia mencoba untuk menghangatkan dirinya yang nyaris basah kuyup. Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju tempat gadis itu berdiri, sejujurnya aku ragu apakah ia akan menerima keberadaanku. Semua prasangka itu tertepis angin yang berembus malam itu, gadis itu menggigil kedinginan di hadapanku. Perbincangan yang cukup panjang tadi membuahkan hasil bahwa ia adalah adik tingkatku, kulepas jaketku saat kulihat ia menggigil kedinginan. Sebuah tawaran yang kuajukan saat itu langsung ia tanggapi dengan cepat dengan kalimat deklaratif. Sepertinya malam yang menangis itu adalah takdir atas pertemuan kita, saat itu, aku tak pernah mempunyai bayangan bahwa obrolan malam itu akan berlanjut lebih lama hingga melibatkan kobar perasaan kami. Hingga akhirnya aku tahu, bahwa malam itu menangis untuk kita, benang takdir kusut yang melilit kita berdua.

Perbedaan serta kemiripan yang miliki menyatukan segalanya, melebur dalam api bernama kasih sayang. Semua momen yang indah dan penuh kenangan itu kulalui bersamanya, semuanya adalah yang pertama bagiku. Baru pertama kali ini aku jatuh terlalu dalam pada sosok bernama Higurashi Kagome. Munafik jika aku tak mengakui bagaimana menarik fisiknya yag mungil itu seakan tarian yang terus menggodaku, setiap debar jantung yang terpacu lebih cepat seolah menjadi salah satu musik pengiring kami dalam berbagai momen. Aku masih mengingat kebodohanku malam itu, kukatakan diriku sakit—tapi itu memang benar, aku tidak berbohong akan itu. Kukatakan padanya bahwa aku tak bisa datang ke kafe yang sudah kami setujui untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok, ketika ia tiba di apartemenku, peluh membasahi pelipisnya karena khawatir terhadap keadaanku.

Aku tak bisa lupa malam pertama kita, setelah disatukan oleh rasa suka. Tangan kikuknya yang mencoba untuk mencoba terampil kala membuka kemejaku. Pagutan bibir yang awalnya terasa tak lebih dari sekedar bibir yang saling menempel itu pun berubah menjadi sebuah penuntutan terhadap nafsu yang mengatasnamakan cinta.

Saat wanita yang kusayangi setelah ibuku itu bercerita tentang keluarganya malam itu, membuatku ingin memberi separuh hatiku untuk hidup bersamanya, mengikat janji bahwa kami akan hidup dalam waktu yang lama—menua bersama dengan menyesap teh hangat di sore hari sambil melihat anak cucu kita tumbuh. Kuikat ia dengan sebuah janji, bahwa aku akan mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang telah kulakukan padanya. Kala hujan menyapa, kau menggunakan tubuhku sebagai atap untuk melindungimu dari tangisan langit.

Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas semua tentangmu, rasanya tak pernah cukup untuk membahas wanita yang berhasil merebut hatiku itu. Semuanya baik-baik saja hingga akhirnya waktu yang membuatku takut untuk berpisah dengannya tiba, aku tak bisa menolak kehendak ayahku yang harus kembali ke Washington dan melanjutkan studi di sana. Hubunganku dengan Kagome berubah seperti duri yang siap menusukmu kapan saja tanpa meminta persetujuan darimu. Kisah cinta jarak jauh yang kujalani bersamanya lambat laun membuatku khawatir setelah semua surat elektronik yang selalu kukirimkan padanya setiap hari tak kunjung ada jawab darinya, kuputuskan untuk melakukan panggilan internasional.

Kau tahu betapa senangnya diriku saat wanita itu mengangkat panggilanku? Semuanya tak dapat kau rangkum dengan kata-kata untuk membentuk kalimat dalam satu paragraf. Belum sempat kudengar suaranya, kudengar suara wanita yang lebih tua darinya yang kupikir itu ibunya, menyahut dengan keras.

" _Siapa namanya?"_

" _Taish_ _ō_ _Nakashimaru,"_ sahut Kagome melemah.

" _APA?!"_ pekik wanita itu refleks setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kagome.

" _Aku tak membutuhkan persetujuan dari Sessh_ _ō_ _maru atas itu!"_

Aku tidak bisa bernapas setelah mendengar apa yang Kagome lontarkan dengan nyaring dalam telpon, udara yang kuhirup seperti menusukku dengan kejam dan tanpa ampun. Duniaku rasanya runtuh hanya dalam sekejap dan panggilan itu kututup saat mereka baru menyadari bahwa aku melakukan panggilan internasional. Malam itu hujan mengguyur dengan derasnya, seperti awal pertemuanku dengannya, namun tetes-tetes hujan yang syarat akan rindu terasa memilukan, ia menyapaku ketika Kagome telah memutuskan melalui jalan yang berbeda denganku.

Aku ingat semuanya, saat bangun pagi tanpamu untuk pertama kalinya, aku berpura-pura bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Melakukan akting terbaik di hadapan ayahku, hingga akhirnya aku menyerah setelah bertahan dengan baik dari hadapannya. Kutumpahkan likuid yang susah payah kutahan selama ini di kamar mandi tanpa ampun.

Aku menghibur diri, mengatakan kesedihan ini hanyalah gerimis yang akan berlalu ketika musim semi datang. Meskipun aku terbangun dengan wajah basah kuyup, musim akan berganti dan menyongsong ke depan, tapi aku terus mondar-mandir menatap semua kenangan tentang kita. Kupikir, sudah waktunya untuk melupakanmu, tapi, kenangan dan perasaan ini semakin kuat. Saat aku mengingatnya, aku terkoyak dalam sekejap, hatiku hancur berkeping-keping. Aku tahu, semua itu hanyalah adegan klasik. Aku bersyukur, karena tangan indahmu, yang menciptakan dan menghancurkan banyak hal pernah ada dalam genggaman eratku. Kurajut kisah asmaraku dengan benang baru dengan gadis berdarah Tokyo-Kanada bernama Nana, tak ada yang spesial sejujurnya, tapi dia cukup untuk mengingatkanku pada Kagome—wanita yang akan slalu menempati urutan pertama dalam kisah asmaraku. Jika kau bertanya, apakah aku melupakannya? Tidak! Aku tak pernah melupakannya untuk tidak memikirkannya bahkan sedetik pun. Nana adalah sosok yang benar-benar mirip dengan Kagome, bersamanya seolah membuatku berpikir bahwa aku akan bersama dengan Kagome dalam waktu yang lama. Aku tahu, aku salah menempatkan Nana sebagai pengganti Kagome yang akan membuatku semakin sukar melupakan gadis itu, dengan lapang dada Nana mengatakan padaku bahwa ia yang mempunyai rasa padaku, biar ia yang mengatasi rasa itu, ia tak memintaku untuk membalasnya.

Kepulanganku ke Tokyo kali ini adalah untuk menyelenggarakan pesta pertunanganku dengan Nana, sejujurnya aku dan Nana berpikir untuk melakukannya di Washington saja, namun keluarga Nana meminta untuk diselenggarakan di Tokyo. Kita tak memiliki pilihan lain bukan? Susah payah aku untuk tidak menghubungi Kagome setelah nyaris enam tahun tak bertemu dengannya, tapi benteng pertahananku runtuh begitu saja kala melihatnya sedang merangkai bunga untuk salah satu pelanggan. Awalnya terasa kikuk setelah enam tahun tak bertemu, tapi hanya butuh waktu singkat bagi kami untuk menyuarakan senandung rindu yang sudah susah payah kami tahan.

Kebahagiaan yang baru kami teguk dalam waktu singkat itu sirna, tergantikan oleh rusaknya kepercayaan yang susah payah kami bangun. Kepercayaan ibarat sebuah gelas, ketika kau merusaknya itu sama saja kau menjatuhkan gelas itu ke lantai, ketika sudah hancur ia tak akan kembali ke bentuk semula. Bahkan jika kau selotip sekalipun, kepercayaan itu tak akan sama dengan semula. Takdir sepertinya senang bermain-main denganku dan juga Kagome. Ketika rindu yang sudah terpaut tak bisa lagi dilepaskan, Kagome melihat adegan yang tak seharusnya ia lihat siang itu. Dengan tatapan seolah akan membunuh, di bawah guyuran bunga salju malam itu, kudengar dengan jelas sumpah serapahnya untukku.

Takdirku dengannya dipenuhi oleh deraian langit, dari pertemuan pertamaku dengannya yang terasa seperti takdir. Terakhir, kita berbalik dan saling menganggap kesialan. Kita adalah bayangan cermin, bahkan sampai kita memalingkan pandangan kita. Kita dulu seperti magnet, karena saat salah satunya berpaling, kita berpisah. Sejak saat itu aku tak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi, setelah pertunanganku dengan Nana, kami memutuskan untuk menetap di Tokyo.

Di musim dingin yang sama, aku yakin kehadiranku akan merusak kehidupan yang susah payah untuk ia perbaiki dari awal. Bunga mawar yang seharusnya berbunga indah itu nyatanya menumpahkan darah dari kedua pihak. Aku hadir lagi ke dalam kehidupannya dengan membawa awan hitam pekat di musim dingin, menggenggam segulung perasaan yang tercetak pada selembar kertas undangan pernikahan.

Aku sadar bahwa akulah yang merusak Kagome, aku si bajingan yang merusak masa depannya demi nafsu yang membelenggu kami dengan belaian cinta sesaat. Kebodohanku saat itu tak pernah memikirkan jauh ke depan, apa akibat dari apa yang kulakukan terhadapnya. Aku si brengsek yang dengan mudah menggoyahkan kukuhnya pendirian wanita Higurashi itu hanya dengan perlakuan spesial yang kuberikan padanya—membalik tubuh mungil itu dan membawanya ke dalam dekap hangatku. Pertautan bibir terjadi dengan syarat akan cinta yang tak pernah berlabuh itu tak mengizinkan sedikit pun celah ruang tersisa, di sela-sela pagutan lembut penuh kristal bening yang tak berhenti untuk menuruni pipi, ia bertanya kabarku, kujawab bahwa aku baik-baik saja dan saat itulah jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, air matanya kembali mengalir—bersyukur bahwa aku baik-baik saja.

Kagome sudah bersumpah bahwa ia tidak akan pernah menangis karenaku, tapi nyatanya ia mengingkari sumpahnya saat aku kembali hadir dengan terus menyesap aroma wanita itu melalui rongga mulutnya tanpa ampun. Aku tak punya apa-apa dan tak ada yang istimewa dariku. Tapi, dalam kisah cinta yang menyedihkan ini aku adalah tokoh utamanya. Tapi, terima kasih untukmu, Kagome, atas luka yang kau berikan, untuk luka yang tertinggal, dan perpisahan yang kau berikan, serta rasa takut yang kau berikan.

Kisah cinta yang hanya spesial bagiku, terasa begitu klise, kan? Tak ada yang bisa aku berikan untuk sosok yang aku sayangi seumur hidupku, selain kepedihan. Kita dulu seperti magnet, karena saat salah satunya berpaling, kita tidak saling mengenal.

Nuraniku terketuk dan rinduku pada Kagome terkoyak hebat begitu saja ketika suara bocah laki-laki melengking itu berseru dengan lantang pada Kagome, "Apakah itu ayah?"

* * *

— **TO BE CONTINUED—**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Cerita ini milik saya, semua karakter Inuyasha milik Rumiko Takahashi, saya hanya meminjam nama mereka. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materi dari penulisan cerita ini dan tulisan ini hanya sebagai hiburan semata.

 **Warn!** Typo(s) **‖** OOC **‖** AU **‖** diksi tidak tepat **‖** dll.

 **Playlist, yang juga menjadi inspirasi dalam menulis chapter ini:**

Urban Zakapa — 그날에 우리 (My Love)

Lee Hi — Missing U

Davichi — 여자이니까 (Because I'm A Girl)

Soyou feat. Baekhyun — Rain

Epik High feat. IU — Love Story

Lee Hi — Scarecrow

Sechskies — 너를 보내며 (Letting You Go)

* * *

" _ **Misunderstanding is always the cause of pain"**_

* * *

Ceritakanlah tentang langit yang menangis, tentang tetes-tetes kecil yang berjatuhan dan menjadi saksi kisah cinta sepasang anak adam, rintik yang syarat akan takdir dan menjadi saksi bisu roda takdir berputar, hingga akhirnya cahaya membangunkannya lalu menyimpan dalam bingkai kenangan. Betapa beruntungnya mereka yang melebur dalam kolam indah nan menawan, berbagi dan berlayar menapaki indahnya permadani kasih sayang hingga ajal menjemput.

Matahari telah berlayar, berganti bulan yang menyapa, ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik selimut tebal sang langit. Dalam gelap malam, hujan mengguyur kota Tokyo tanpa ampun, seolah punya dendam yang belum terperi. Dadu kehidupan sedang berputar, mengisahkan cerita klise yang diberikan dewa cinta.

Sosok perempuan dengan kemeja _soft pink_ itu berlari kecil untuk mencari tempat yang dapat dibuatnya berteduh dari tusukan rintik kejam langit. Membiarkan tubuhnya basah, gadis berkulit putih pucat itu mencoba melindungi tas jinjingnya yang penuh dengan _paper_ dan buku kuliah lainnya, tubuhnya mulai menggigil ketika ia sudah menemukan tempat berteduh. Kemejanya basah kuyup, begitu pula dengan celana panjang yang ia kenakan juga basah, susah payah gadis besurai cokelat gelap itu mencoba menghangatkan dirinya dengan menggosok-gosoknya kedua telapak tangannya. Atensinya teralihkan akan kehadiran sosok berpawakan tinggi di sampingnya, membiarkan payungnya berada di samping tubuhnya, gadis itu melayangkan tatapan tajam.

Sebuah percakapan ringan dimulai oleh laki-laki itu untuk meninggalkan kecanggungan, awalnya gadis itu berpikir bahwa laki-laki yang sama sekali tak dikenalnya itu akan melakukan hal yang buruk padanya, nyatanya semua tertepis oleh helaan angin dingin, sebuah perkenalan baru saja dimulai oleh Higurashi Kagome dan Sesshōmaru. Tubuh gadis mungil itu bergetar karena menggigil, menyadari laki-laki di sampingnya yang terus memperhatikan perilakunya, ia mengumbar senyum dengan susah payah.

Kagome tersenyum ke arah Sesshōmaru, wajah gadis itu dibingkai oleh surai bergelombang lembut berwarna cokelat gelap, bibirnya yang menggigil terlihat semanis madu dan sematang buah _cherry_ yang ada di mana pun. Tanpa ada kalimat permintaan terlontar, laki-laki yang tingginya sama persis dengan para pemain basket itu melepas jaket tebalnya lalu memakaikan pada tubuh mungil Kagome. Gadis cantik itu sekarang lebih nampak seperti orang-orangan sawah—jaket berukuran besar itu menutupi tubuh mungilnya, tanpa meminta persetujuan dari wanita bernetra _hazel_ itu, Sesshōmaru langsung menggenggam tangan Kagome dan menanyakan apakah gadis itu bersedia pulang bersamanya.

Sebuah anggukan kecil menjadi sebuah tanda persetujuan dari Kagome atas tawaran yang diberikan oleh seniornya. Selama perjalanan, hanya obrolan ringan atas rasa keingintahuan dari keduanya, tak butuh waktu yang lama bagi keduanya untuk saling mengakrabkan diri. Sejujurnya aneh melihat Kagome yang dengan mudahnya akrab dengan orang yang baru dikenalnya, tapi ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya kenapa begitu nyaman hanya bertukar pikiran dengan Sesshōmaru. Jika biasanya ia akan menutup diri ketika ada orang yang mencoba mengenalnya lebih dekat, kali ini ia membuka pintu itu lebar-lebar pada laki-laki Taishō, dan mempersilakannya masuk penuh senyuman yang terpahat di bibirnya.

Laki-laki itu menghentikan laju mobilnya sesaat, mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok yang berselimut jaket tebalnya, senyum singkat terlukis di ujung bibir, "Tunggulah di sini, aku akan kembali beberapa menit lagi," ujarnya berpamitan.

Tiada jawab dari Kagome, hanya sebuah anggukan lemas.

Sesuai dengan perkataannya, Sesshōmaru kembali ke dalam mobil setelah beberapa menit berlalu, kedua tangannya penuh dengan tentengan kopi panas, kepul uapnya masih terlihat dengan jelas. Tangan kekarnya mengulurkan segelas kopi yang baru dibelinya pada Kagome.

"Minumlah. Itu akan menghangatkan tubuhmu yang menggigil," ujar Sesshōmaru yang kemudian memasang sabuk pengaman pada tubuhnya.

" _Arigat_ _ō_ _, senpai,"_ jawab Kagome dengan suara yang lemah—nyaris seperti orang yang berbibsik.

Sesshōmaru diam tak menjawab, tapi sebuah anggukan disertai senyum simpul itu terlihat di wajah tampannya yang fokus berkendara, kecepatan sedang yang mampu membelah kemacetan yang terjadi di jalanan Tokyo yang padat bersamaan pulangnya para pekerja kantoran.

Orang seringkali tidak mempedulikan hal kecil, mengabaikan fakta hal kecil itu mampu membuat perubahan yang berdampak besar bagi kehidupannya. Itu pun berlaku bagi Sesshōmaru dan juga Kagome. Tak pernah sekalipun mereka membayangkan bahwa obrolan ringan yang mereka lakukan malam itu akan membuat perubahan yang berdampak besar dalam hidupnya—kisah cinta yang terajut dengan benang kasih sayang, kerinduan, kekecewaan, kepedihan, putus asa, dan perpisahan.

* * *

Surai cokelat gelap bergelombang itu mengayun lembut searah dengan gerakan yang diciptakan, dengan cekatan tangan gadis Higurashi itu merapikan semua buku dan beberapa berkas yang ada di meja kafe—mengemasnya dalam waktu singkat lalu memasukkan ke dalam tas, wajah cantiknya melukiskan betapa panik dirinya. Kagome sedikit berlari kecil keluar dari kafe, bergegas mencari taksi untuk ditumpanginya menuju suatu tempat. Ia panik setelah mendapat telepon dari kekasihnya jika ia tidak bisa datang ke kafe karena tidak enak badan, ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen di mana kekasihnya tinggal—memastikan keadaan Sesshōmaru baik-baik saja.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama untuk menempuh perjalanan dari kafe menuju apartemen di mana Sesshōmaru tinggal. Sesshōmaru langsung membukakan pintu ketika ia tahu bahwa yang datang kekasihnya, dilihatnya peluh yang mulai membasahi pelipis gadisnya dan memberondonginya dengan banyak pertanyaan tanpa henti karena khawatir. Gadis itu tak percaya begitu saja ketika laki-laki berpostur lebih dari 180 sentimeter itu mengatakan ia baik-baik saja, ia memaksa untuk memasakkan bubur dan setelahnya mengajak untuk makan bersama.

Sesshōmaru tak memiliki pilihan lain, ia duduk dengan manis menunggu masakan sang kekasih yang tingginya berbeda jauh dengannya itu, sajian bubur hangat di depannya menggugah selera makannya sore itu. Kagome duduk manis di sampingnya, mengamati lelakinya makan dengan lahap cukup membuatnya kenyang. Sebagai perjanjian di awal Kagome memaksa untuk memasak bubur, giliran Sesshōmaru-lah yang mencuci piring.

"Kagome," bisik Sesshōmaru lirih tepat di telinga Kagome setelah selesai mencuci piring. Bisikan lembut Sesshōmaru membuat getaran aneh yang baru kali ini Kagome alami.

Entah setan apa yang merasuki birahi Sesshōmaru, ia tak bisa menahan nafsunya, membiarkan tangan kekarnya berkelana untuk menjelajahi payudara sang kekasih. Seharusnya Kagome menampik tangan kasar itu ketika mulai merayap memasuki kemeja yang dipakainya. Namun, ia tidak melakukannya hingga ia menyadari bahwa ia mendesah cukup keras dengan perlakuan yang diberikan oleh Sesshōmaru di payudaranya. Aroma _mint_ khas milih Sesshōmaru menguar dan Kagome sama sekali tidak bergerak, ia masih duduk manis di tempat duduknya. Sejatinya ia menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sesshōmaru padanya, ia sadar dengan bodohnya membuka pintu itu terbuka lebar dan mengundang laki-laki itu sukarela.

Ketika erangan Kagome akan kenikmatan mulai memuncak, laki-laki Taishō dengan kejamnya menyudahi aksinya. Gadis itu masih memejamkan matanya, meminta dan memohon perlakuan lebih dari kekasihnya. Lengan kekarnya menarik tubuh Kagome untuk bangkit dan menghadap ke arahnya, gesekan udara panas nan menggoda itu memasung keduanya, lalu bibir tebal Sesshōmaru menekan mulutnya. Ujung-ujung jari-jemari tergugah oleh rasa penasaran yang begitu sederhana dari gesekan kulit yang ada, lagi-lagi Sesshōmaru menelusupkan tangannya ke dalam kemeja gadis bersurai cokelat itu.

Gelombang nafsu yang mengatasnamakan cinta telah menenggelamkan keduanya. Sesshōmaru mencium dengan kuat dan dalam, menuntut lebih dan lebih, menyadari kekasihnya membutuhkan pasokan oksigen, ia melepaskan pagutannya dan menatap lapar nan memohon pada gadis lugu itu. Tak berbeda jauh dari Sesshōmaru, Kagome merasakan kehangatan yang bergetar menjalari tubuhnya, sensasi aneh, ia mengangguk saat kekasihnya menatap lapar padanya, secepat kilat laki-laki itu menciumnya kembali dengan lebih ganas dari sebelumnya. Ia membiarkan jemari yang sudah lama berada di dalam kemejanya itu membelai punggungnya dengan lembut, Kagome memejamkan mata menikmati perlakuan yang Sesshōmaru berikan padanya, desahan yang terdengar di sela-sela ciuman menjadi musik latar yang indah di pendengaran keduanya. Ketika ia membuka matanya, Kagome baru menyadari bahwa kemeja dan _hot pants_ yang ia gunakan sudah tergeletak di lantai apartemen.

Sesshōmaru melepaskan ciumannya, membiarkan kekasihnya menelanjanginya seperti ketika ia dilahirkan ke dunia. Mata mereka mengisyaratkan bahasa misterius tentang cinta, gairah keduanya melebur, tangan kikuk Kagome yang mencoba terampil untuk membuka kemeja kekasihnya, pandangan Sesshōmaru tak teralihkan dari gadisnya yang terlihat menggemaskan itu. Ciuman-ciuman kecil ia hadiahkan di beberapa titik yang cukup sensitif untuk membangkitkan gairah Kagome, ciuman yang menandakan betapa bangganya dia ketika gadis Higurashi yang sebentar lagi tak semurni dulu mampu mengimbangi permainannya.

Kagome tak tahu ia mendapatkan keberanian dari mana, yang jelas dengan sadar ia mendorong lelakinya ke ranjang untuk melanjutkan aksi mereka. Gemas dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh gadis mungil itu, Sesshōmaru menempatkan gadis itu di bawahnya, membiarkan lidah tak bertulangnya menjelajahi tempat yang membuat gairahnya menggila. Dengan mahir, tangan Sesshōmaru melepas kaitan bra yang digunakan oleh Kagome hanya dalam hitungan detik, pada detik berikutnya tubuh kekasihnya polos tanpa sehelai benang pun yang menutupinya.

Tangan Kagome merambat pada pinggang kekasihnya, bergerak ke punggungnya yang dipenuhi peluh kemudian turun ke karet celana jins pendek yang dikenakan kekasihnya, membuka pengaitnya dengan susah payah. Jari-jari Kagome tak selincah jari-jari Sesshōmaru, di saat yang bersamaan ia merasakan jemari Sesshōmaru bermain di area sensitif miliknya, sedangkan yang satunya bermain di payudara—di puting dan memberikan tanda kepemilikannya di sana. Bibir tebal Sesshōmaru terus membelai dan menjelajah, membuat Kagome terperangkap dengan permainannya, tangannya yang semula berada di payudara itu pun beralih untuk menamngkup bokong sintal Kagome.

"Apa kau mempercayaiku?" tanya Sesshōmaru menghentikan semua aksinya, menatap intens Kagome yang masih terengah karena terbakar kenikmatan yang baru kali ini ia rasakan.

"Ya," jawab gadis itu mantap tanpa sedikit pun keraguan.

Kagome merasakan sentakan sentuhannya ketika Sesshōmaru mulai memasukinya, pria itu tahu bahwa itu akan mengakibatkan rasa sakit ketika miliknya menerobos penghalang kokoh dengan paksa—bibir Sesshōmaru langsung menangkup bibir Kagome untuk meredam rasa sakit yang dihasilkan. Awalnya terasa menyakitkan, namun semuanya berbeda ketika Kagome mulai merasakan dirinya meledak-ledak atas perlakuan Sesshōmaru di bawah sana, ia memuja kenikmatan sensual dan bergejolak dalam sensasi kenikmatan yang Sesshōmaru berikan.

Demi apapun, Sesshōmaru tahu caranya memaksa dengan gerakan yang paling lambat dan lembut, lalu untuk menerjang dan mendorong dengan desakan kekuatan badai hebat di lautan kenikmatan. Desahan Kagome hanya menambah kenikmatan yang mereka teguk, ia yakin bahwa kekasihnya pasti bisa merasakan ledakan klimaksnya dengan begitu saja—menyeruak dan memeluknya erat, laki-laki itu menunggu dan dalam hitungan detik, ia mendorong dengan desakan yang lebih dari sebelumnya, Kagome sendiri pun dapat merasakan bahwa kekasihnya sudah mencapai klimaks—ia merasakan ketika sperma itu dengan sengaja dikeluarkan di dalam rahimnya, dan ia tahu apa akibat dari yang mereka lakukan.

Tarian yang dipimpin oleh Sesshōmaru terus berlanjut hingga keduanya terengah-engah karena lelah, laki-laki itu melepas pertautan yang ada kemudian beringsut ke sisi Kagome dalam posisi yang saling berhadapan. Menarik selimut tebal itu untuk menutupi tubuh telanjang keduanya, tangan kekarnya memeluk tubuh kekasihnya, sedangkan yang satunya bermain di wajah Kagome—menyingkirkan surai yang menempel karena peluh agar tidak menghalangi pemandangan indahnya.

Matahari meredup, berlayar berganti menjadi senja. Cahaya bulan cerah membara. Ketika suara Kagome yang berbisik pada Sesshōmaru meminta izin untuk pulang, dengan suara yang menggoda dan menggelitik, laki-laki itu mengatakan bahwa ia ingin melakukannya lagi bersamanya—memohon pada kekasihnya untuk menginap, rasanya Kagome tersihir oleh magis atas kenikmatan yang Sesshōmaru berikan sebelumnya, ia menyetujui permintaan kekasihnya begitu saja dan berkata pada orang tuanya bahwa ia akan menginap di rumah sahabatnya, Kimiko Tanaka.

"Kau ingin mempunyai anak berapa?" Pertanyaan itu terlontar begitu saja dari mulut Sesshōmaru, ia menatap sekilas wajah Kagome dan dalam detik berikutnya bibir tebal itu sudah menjelajah ke kulit putih pucat sang kekasih, memberi kecupan-kecupan kecil yang cukup membangkitkan gairah Kagome.

"Ehm ... dua?" Respons yang diberikan oleh Kagome mengundang tawa kecil Sesshōmaru yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, "kenapa justru tertawa?" lanjutnya dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sesshōmaru mengecupnya singkat, "Kenapa kau begitu menggemaskan? Baiklah, jika kau menginginkan dua. Aku sedikit kecewa, aku menginginkan anak kita empat, kembar laki-laki dan kembar perempuan. Kau bagaimana? Ingin laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Sebenarnya baik laki-laki atau perempuan itu sama saja, tapi aku menginginkan anak pertama kita laki-laki." Senyum lebar terulas di kedua sudut bibirnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sesshōmaru menuntut.

"Kupikir anak pertama akan lebih dewasa dan jika itu laki-laki kurasa akan benar-benar mirip denganmu."

Sesshōmaru tersenyum—puas dengan jawaban yang diberikan oleh kekasihnya, "Lalu kau ingin memberinya nama siapa?"

"Aku belum memikirkannya, aku ingin memikirkannya bersamamu nanti," jawab Kagome dengan nada yang sedikit manja, "tapi, kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin mempersiapkan semuanya dari sekarang. Berjaga-jaga jika kau hamil setelah apa yang kita lakukan. Jika kau hamil, aku pastikan bahwa aku akan mempertanggungjawabkannya, melamarmu, dan segera menikahimu."

Mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Sesshōmaru, seolah ada ratusan kupu-kupu yang bersarang di perut Kagome, menggelitik dan membuat pipinya bersemu merah jambu.

* * *

Cahaya mentari mengetuk jendela perlahan, menelisik apa kiranya yang terjadi dari kurun waktu saat ia beristirahat dan pekerjaannya digantikan oleh sang rembulan. Terhitung sudah sebulan yang lalu sejak kejadian erotis yang terjadi di antara Sesshōmaru dan Kagome, dua minggu yang lalu Sesshōmaru memberi kabar bahwa ia harus ke Washington DC bersama keluarganya, ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan kembali untuk Kagome. Laki-laki yang sudah merusak kesucian Kagome itu juga berkata bahwa ia harus melanjutkan studinya di sana, seharusnya minggu ini adalah wisuda kelulusannya, namun karena alasan mendesak kepergiannya ke Negeri Paman Sam itu mengharuskannya tidak mengikuti selebrasi yang begitu dinantikannya. Menjalin hubungan jarak jauh terasa sulit bagi keduanya, terlebih bagi Kagome—sebentar saja ia tidak melihat Sesshōmaru, kristal bening itu mulai menapak di pipi mulusnya. Kagome sendiri tak tahu alasannya ia menjadi sedemikian manjanya pada kekasihnya, semenjak kejadian itu ia menjadi candu akan sosok Taishō Sesshōmaru.

Beberapa hari ini tubuhnya terasa begitu lemas dan ia terlampau malas hanya untuk beraktivitas sehari-hari, berjaga-jaga bahwa hal yang pernah Sesshōmaru katakan itu terjadi, sepulang dari kampus ia membeli alat tes kehamilan. Bukan tanpa alasan kenapa ia membeli alat itu, sudah satu bulan pulalah tamu bulanannya tak kunjung datang, selama ini ia tidak pernah mengalami keterlambatan selama itu ditambah kondisi tubuhnya yang lemas serta beberapa faktor emosional yang begitu bergejolak di dalam dirinya. Ia menggenggam erat alat yang tak lebih besar dari sisir, matanya terpejam sebelum akhirnya melihat hasil yang tergambar di alat tersebut dengan ragu. Matanya membulat tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, binar-binar kebahagiaan tergambar jelas di wajah cantiknya, kemudian ia berjalan ke arah cermin yang mampu menampilkan dirinya. Dengan gerakan perlahan, tangannya menyibak kaos yang sedang dikenakannya, membelai lembut perutnya yang masih rata. Kristal bening itu menitik perlahan, tak ada kata yang mampu merangkum betapa bahagianya Kagome saat itu, ia sedang hamil—mengandung hasil buah cintanya dengan Taishō Sesshōmaru.

Kagome tak mempunyai cukup keberanian untuk mengungkapkan pada keluarganya bahwa ia sedang hamil, ia hanya diam menutupi kebenarannya. Tak ada rahasia yang abadi, sebuah rahasia yang kau tutupi pada akhirnya akan terungkap juga kebenarannya. Kagome bisa berbohong dengan lisannya, tapi tidak dengan fisiknya. Berat badannya perlahan naik seiring dengan bertambahnya usia janin dalam kandungannya dan tentu saja perutnya yang rata akan membuncit. Ia juga tak bisa mengatakan mengenai kehamilannya pada sang kekasih yang sudah berjanji akan mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang mereka lakukan, ia tak tega untuk mengatakan kabar itu ketika kekasihnya tengah dirundung duka—ibunya meninggal setelah berjuang melawan kanker yang selama ini menggorogoti tubuhnya dan Sesshōmaru merasa berdosa setelah ia baru mengetahuinya ketika ia di Washington DC. Posisi Kagome serba salah, jika ia hanya diam saja tak akan ada orang yang mau menolongnya. Malam itu, Kagome dengan menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri, membuat buku-buku jarinya memutih, mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada keluarganya.

Pada awalnya Kagome berharap reaksi yang didapatkannya setidaknya berupa dukungan, tapi yang terjadi justru sebaliknya. Ibunya hanya diam saja tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi mengenai putri semata wayangnya, sedangkan sang ayah murka—agresi verbal yang dilontarkannya membuat Kagome terpuruk dan kejadian yang tidak pernah mereka harapkan pun terjadi, ayah Kagome meninggal di malam itu karena serangan jantung. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah ayahnya meninggal karena ulahnya, Kagome mengurung diri hingga sosok itu tiba—sosok malaikat tanpa sayap itu datang ke dalam hidupnya, sahabatnya baru pulang dari Atlanta dan entah bagaimana sahabatnya mengerti semua yang dibutuhkan olehnya. Mungkin ibunya yang bercerita tentang apa yang dialaminya, masa-masa sulit yang harus dengan susah payah Kagome hadapi terasa lebih ringan berkat sahabatnya yang kini sudah menjadi seorang pengacara ternama, Naraku.

Naraku selalu datang untuk menghibur Kagome yang kesepian. Semenjak peristiwa yang merenggut nyawa ayahnya, gawai maupun laptop miliknya disita oleh sang ibu, dengan alasan ibunya tak ingin melihat Kagome menjadi lebih rusak karena laki-laki bernama Taishō Sesshōmaru. Rasanya Kagome mulai terbiasa dengan cercaan yang diarahkan padanya, label "gadis manis" yang selalu melekat padanya itu sudah berganti menjadi "wanita jalang murahan", tak ingin kesehatan janin dalam kandungan Kagome terpengaruh, tak jarang Naraku melindungi Kagome bahwa ia adalah ayah dari si jabang bayi. Sembilan bulan Kagome menantikan kehadiran si buah hati lahir ke dunia, mendengar tangisannya memecah rasa pedih yang dialaminya selama ini, dan di saat itu pula tanpa ia ketahui bahwa laki-laki yang begitu ia dambakan untuk berada di sisinya meneleponnya. Gerakan refleks sang ibu untuk mengambilkan sesuatu dari tas membuat panggilan tersebut terangkat.

"Siapa namanya?" tanya sang ibu melihat Kagome yang menyusui sang buah hati.

"Taishō Nakashimaru," sahut Kagome melemah, perhatiannya masih terfokuskan pada bayi laki-laki yang ada ddalam dekapannya.

"APA?!" pekik wanita itu refleks setelah mendengar jawaban dari Kagome—tak pernah terpikirkan sebelumnya bahwa anaknya akan menggunakan marga dari laki-laki bajingan yang sudah merusak masa depan anaknya.

"Aku tak membutuhkan persetujuan dari Sesshōmaru atas itu!" jawab Kagome dengan nada sedikit kesal, yang mengingatkannya pada sosok ayahnya yang meninggal karenanya malam itu.

 _Tut._

Panggilan yang dilakukan oleh Sesshōmaru langsung diputus begitu mendengar Kagome menyebut nama itu.

"Lagipula laki-laki bermarga Taishō bukan hanya dia. Lagipula aku tidak salah memberinya nama itu, dia ayah biologis dari Nakashimaru."

"Kagome!"  
"Kumohon ..."

Wanita paruh baya itu akhirnya mengangguk pelan, menyetujui kemauan putri satu-satunya, likuid bening tak bisa lagi tebendung, benteng pertahanannya runtuh begitu saja. Ia sudah tahu semua kebenarannya dari sang anak, Kagome juga mengatakan padanya bahwa ia berjanji akan mengatakan semuanya pada Sesshōmaru ketika laki-laki itu tiba ke Tokyo dan menagih janji itu, ia paham benar bahwa anaknya benar-benar mencintai laki-laki bernama Taishō Sesshōmaru itu walau Naraku sudah mencurahkan seluruh kasih sayangnya pada Kagome layaknya seorang suami, tapi laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai pengacara selalu menekankan bahwa ia tidak menuntut Kagome membalas cintanya, karena rasa itu miliknya.

Cinta tidak hanya bicara mengenai pengorbanan, tapi ia bicara tentang perjuangan. Sebuah perjuangan yang dilakukan oleh dua pihak, bukan hanya satu pihak yang kelak akan menguntungkan satu sisi, tapi dua pihak yang berjuang bersama untuk meraih substansi cinta yang sesungguhnya.

 _Cklek._

"Kau datang?" seru Kagome dengan senyum mengembang, atensi yang ia berikan pada bayi mungilnya teralihkan pada sosok yang baru saja pulang kerja dengan menenteng tas dan berkas kasus yang harus ia pelajari.

"Hm. Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"Laki-laki."

"Siapa namanya?" tanya Naraku mendudukkan dirinya pada bangku yang ada di samping ranjang, meletakkan tas dan berkas di meja yang lokasinya tak jauh darinya.

"Nakashimaru."

Senyum mengembang terpahat dengan jelas menghiasi wajah cantik Kagome, sosok laki-laki yang memperhatikannya itu tahu seberapa banyak beban yang sedang dipikul oleh Kagome sendirian, Naraku tahu dalam senyum yang Kagome sunggingkan padanya itu tersimpan begitu banyak rasa yang bercampur menjadi satu; bahagia, sedih, putus asa, dan dia kalut. Ia balas tersenyum pada Kagome, batinnya menjerit, _"Aku akan selalu di sisimu, tak peduli apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan melindungimu, aku bahagia dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini—aku tak apa jika kau tak membalas perasaanku, aku sudah bahagia bisa berada di sampingmu."_

* * *

Laki-laki itu mencoba mengerjap beberapa kali, berharap sosok yang ia lihat itu tidak salah atau bukan ilusi karena ia begitu merindukan sosok wanita yang sudah tidak ia temui lima tahun belakangan ini. Berulang kali ia mengucek matanya, nyatanya yang ia lihat memanglah tidak salah. Ia dalam keadaan sadar dan waras bahwa sosok yang sedang merangkai bunga untuk salah seorang pelanggan adalah sosok yang begitu dirindukan sekaligus ia benci, Higurashi Kagome. Selang beberapa waktu, pengunjung tersebut pergi dari toko milik Kagome, pemandangan yang menampilkan Sesshōmaru itu dapat ia lihat dengan jelas tanpa ada penghalang. Mata keduanya terkunci, afeksinya menuntun keduanya untuk saling bertatap muka lebih dekat.

Mata Kagome berbinar, menahan air mata agar tak tumpah karena terlampau bahagia, "Apa kau benar Sesshōmaru _senpai_?" tanya Kagome dengan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi sosok jangkung yang ada di hadapannya.

"Hn," jawab Sesshōmaru mengangguk, air matanya sudah lolos begitu saja—ia sama bahagianya dengan Kagome, "sudah lama sekali kita tak berjumpa," lirihnya.

Wanita di hadapan Sesshōmaru itu mengangguk, "Hm. Bagaimana kabarmu _senpai_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Senyum yang begitu Kagome rindukan tersungging di wajah Sesshōmaru.

"Bagaimana kau bisa menemukanku di sini? Rasanya seperti mimpi, rinduku padamu membuncah begitu saja hanya melihat sosokmu kembali dari Washington."

"Sejujurnya aku kemari menemani tun—eh temanku untuk berbelanja," jawab Sesshōmaru sedikit gugup untuk menyebut kata 'tunangan' di hadapan Kagome, nyatanya ia sudah memilih jalan yang baru meninggalkan sosok yang sangat dicintainya itu sendirian, "Maaf, Kagome, aku harus pergi, aku sedang terburu-buru. Senang bertemu denganmu, mampirlah ke rumah jika kau senggang," celetuk Sesshōmaru melihat arloji yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, kemudian perlahan menjauh dari pandangan Kagome.

Kagome hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan. Pertemuan singkat setelah lima tahun tak bertemu, rasanya tak bisa menyampaikan apa yang sebenarnya disampaikan, tentang bagaimana ia melalui masa sulit sendirian, rindu yang terangkum dalam rintik musim, bahkan tentang darah dagingnya pun ia tak mampu menyampaikan semuanya dalam beberapa kalimat singkat.

Setelah mendapat lampu hijau untuk menemui Sesshōmaru di rumah, Kagome memutuskan untuk membuat rangkaian bunga yang ia tujukan pada Sesshōmaru. Bahkan saat ibunya mampir ke toko bunga miliknya bersama Nakashimaru yang baru pulang seklolah, wanita paruh baya itu mengatakan kenapa ia terlihat begitu bahagia dan untuk siapa rangkaian bunga yang begitu cantik itu, Kagome hanya menjawab bahwa ia sangat senang karena akan bertemu dengan teman lama.

Paham dengan maksud Kagome, Nyonya Higurashi dengan ragu melontarkan sebuah nama, "Taishō Sesshōmaru maksudmu?"

Kagome mengangguk, "Aku akan mengatakan semuanya padanya, termasuk tentang Nakashimaru," ujarnya mantap. Kemudian wanita yang sudah siap dengan penampilan terbaiknya itu berjongkok di hadapan anak laki-laki yang kurang lebih berusia enam tahun itu, "Apakah Nakashimaru melakukan yang terbaik tadi di sekolah?"

"Ehm, mama tahu?" Kagome menggeleng melihat tingkah menggemaskan anak semata wayangnya itu, "Bu Guru tadi memuji gambaranku, aku mendapat nilai paling tinggi."

"Benarkah? Memangnya gambar apa?"

Anak laki-laki itu mengeluarkan buku gambarnya dari tas, untuk menunjukkan gambar yang mampu mendapatkan pujian dari sang guru, "Aku menggambar mama, Nakashimaru, dan ayah."

Kagome menitikkan air matanya karena bangga pada anaknya, _"_ Kau melakukan yang terbaik, Nakashimaru! _"_

* * *

Tangan Kagome dengan lihai memencet nomor yang dijadikan _password_ apartemen Sesshōmaru, pintu itu berbunyi ketika wanita berkulit putih pucat berhasil membukanya. Setelah beberapa tahun lamanya, laki-laki itu tak pernah mengganti _password_ yang dibuat olehnya, perpaduan tanggal lahirnya dengan sang kekasih. Netranya masih sama dengan pertama kali ia datang ke apartemen mewah sang kekasih, ia takjub dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Semuanya tertata rapi dan aroma khas laki-laki Taishō itu menguar seolah ia berada di ruangannya. Kagome menaruh buket bunga yang sudah ia rangkai dengan sepenuh hati di meja dekat, seakan bersnotalgia, keping-keping kenangan masa lalu menuntunnya memasuki kamar yang sebelumnya pernah ia gunakan saat itu. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang seraya menutup kedua matanya, seolah merasakan kehadiran Sesshōmaru di sampingnya.

Pendengarannya menangkap suara abstrak yang tak bisa dijelaskan, Kagome bangkit dari ranjang itu dan entah kenapa ia lebih memilih bersembunyi di balik guci yang ia pikir mampu menutupi tubuhnya. Sejujurnya ia datang ke apartemen Sesshōmaru tanpa memberi kabar terlebih dahulu, ia hanya ingin memberikan kejutan pada sang kekasih karena sudah lama tak berjumpa dan rasanya ingin menumpahkan segala rasa yang ada. Samar-sama, Kagome mendengar percakapan Sesshōmaru dengan seorang wanita yang tak ia ketahui siapa itu.

"Aku sudah lelah dengan hubungan kita. Kau selalu mengatakan semua tentangnya padaku, aku tahu bahwa aku tak memintamu untuk membalas rasaku, tapi tak bisakah kau menjaga harga diriku? Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya ketika mengatakan tentangnya di hadapanku? Sakit, Sesshō. Oksigen yang kuhirup rasanya menghujamku tanpa ampun, kau mengatakan padaku bahwa kau sudah lupa tentangnya, nyatanya kemarin kau bertemu dengannya dan kau kembali seperti semula. Sebelum semuanya terlalu jauh, mari kita akhiri ini. Aku sudah lelah," jelas sang gadis dengan panjang lebar.

"Tidak, Nana. Dengarkan aku dulu, aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu!"

"Apa lagi yang perlu kudengar darimu? Bahwa gadis itu lebih cantik dan lebih semuanya dari segala aspek dibandingkan diriku? Apalagi? Aku bahkan tidak yakin apakah aku mempunyai celah dalam hatimu."

"Rasaku pada Kagome tak lebih dari cinta monyet. Dia tak lagi mencintaiku, dia yang memilih meninggalkan luka padaku, dan dia memilih meninggalkanku. Lalu untuk apa aku harus memendam rasa yang lebih jauh lagi padanya? Aku bisa membuktikan bahwa aku mencintaimu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan!" tantang gadis bernama Nana. Nana Watanabe.

Bibir tebal Sesshōmaru langsung menutup mulut wanita itu secara penuh, menghisap rongga yang ada, tak membiarkan ada ruang yang tersisa. Sentuhan yang awalnya hanya seringan bulu kini berkobar, menuntun mereka menuju kamar utama. Desahan serta erangan semakin memacu keduanya untuk berlaku lebih. Penjelajahan singkat itu membawa keduanya pada puncak nafsu, Nana rasanya ingin memberikan sumpah serapah ketika tubuh polosnya mendamba lebih diri Sesshōmaru untuk memasukinya. Peluh sang penguasa siang menambah gairah tersendiri bagi mereka, desahan yang terdengar lebih menggoda memenuhi ruangan, mengabaikan sosok wanita yang duduk meringkuk meredam suara tangisnya dengan kedua telapak tangan yang menutupi bibirnya. Kagome tak pernah menyangka bahwa ia harus menyaksikan adegan nista itu di depan matanya sendiri, bahkan laki-laki itu tak mampu mendeteksi keberadaannya yang meringkuk di balik guci besar yang lokasinya tak jauh dari ranjang.

Ketika sang rembulan menelan sang mentari, seharusnya sinar cahaya yang menentramkan itu hadir untuk membuat hati setiap manusia hangat. Nyatanya tidak, semuanya tampak gelap bagi Kagome. Ia tak bergerak sedikit pun untuk membenahi posisi duduknya yang meringkuk, kesemutan menjalar ke tubuhnya, rasanya hanya untuk bangkit saja ia tak mampu. Indra pendengarannya masih bekerja dengan baik, Kagome menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk keluar dari ruangan laknat itu. Dalam keadaan terjaga, Kagome mendengar suara _heels_ itu keluar dari apartemen, meninggalkan Sesshōmaru sendiri dalam ruangan. Sudah saatnya bagi Kagome keluar, wajahnya memucat. Dengan gerakan pelan ketika ia mencoba untuk bangkit dari posisi yang begitu melelahkan, tangannya justru membuat gerakan yang berada di luar kendalinya.

 _Pyarrr_

Guci yang berukuran besar itu pecah, sosok wanita besurai cokelat gelap tersungkur begitu saja. Ia tak memiliki kekuatan untuk berlari agar sosok laki-laki bajingan itu tidak mengetahui keberadaannya. Terlambat. Hanya kata itu yang mampu merangkum semuanya, laki-laki itu sudah berjongkok di hadapannya tepat dengan tatapan kaget mendapati sosok Kagome. Sesshōmaru tidak bodoh, otaknya bisa bekerja dengan cepat bahwa wanita itu menyaksikan adegannya dengan Nana.

"Kagome ..." panggil Sesshōmaru lemah, tangannya terulur untuk membantu wanita itu bangkit.

Kagome membuat gerakan menjauh dari Sesshōmaru, menampik uluran tangan laki-laki yang berjongkok di hadapannya, "Jangan sentuh aku!"

Pertahanan wanita itu runtuh, tangisnya pecah lagi di hadapan Sesshōmaru. Dengan susah payah wanita itu bangkit, kakinya terasa lemas, dan ia lebih memilih merangkak untuk menjauh secepat mungkin dari laki-laki yang begitu dicintainya daripada menerima uluran tangan itu.

Sesshōmaru tak mau menyerah, ia mengikuti Kagome. Wanita itu akhirnya bangkit, berlari dengan penuh derai air mata keluar dari apartemen mewah yang awalnya terasa surga baginya, tapi kini terasa seperti neraka yang kapan saja mampu merenggut nyawanya. Tangannya dengan terampil melakukan panggilan cepat pada seseorang, terpampang sebuah nama di layar gawai miliknya, Naraku _._

"Kagome aku bisa menjelaskan semuanya padamu!"

Kagome berhadapan langsung dengan Sesshōmaru, membiarkan percakapan itu terdengar langsung oleh sosok yang sahabatnya, ingin menunjukkan betapa bejat laki-laki yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa lagi? Kau ingin menjelaskan apa yang kulihat tadi bahwa kau bercinta dengan gadis lain di apartemen mewahmu itu? Sudah berapa kali kau membawa para gadis ke apartemen mewahmu? Sudah berapa banyak sperma yang kau tumpahkan di rahim para gadis itu? Begitu? Wah tak kusangka, laki-laki yang dulunya mengatakan bahwa dia hanya mencintaiku melakukan itu di hadapanku." Kagome tertawa perih, "Nyatanya kau tak ada bedanya dengan laki-laki hidung belang di luar sana, sama-sama brengsek. Kau bajingan. Tak lebih baik dari sampah. Oh bodohnya aku ... bagaimana bisa aku memberimu segalanya, mahkota yang harusnya kujaga, dan kau meninggalkanku dengan mudahnya? Kau bilang aku yang meninggalkanmu? Aku yang memberimu luka? Apa aku tak salah dengar? Itu bukan aku, tapi KAU. Kau yang memberiku luka dan memilih meninggalkanku. Apa aku begitu membebanimu? Ini adalah pertama kalinya, kau begitu spesialnya untukku. Tak pernah aku jatuh terlalu dalam pada laki-laki lain selain ayahku. Ketika kau mengatakan bahwa kau mencintaiku, kau tahu betapa bahagianya aku? Kau tahu, ketika aku berjuang di masa sulit, hanya dengan mengingatmu aku bisa lebih bersemangat. Kau pikir berjuang dalam masa sulit sendirian itu mudah? Rasanya ingin secepatnya aku mengakhiri semuanya, tapi saat kuingat dirimu dengan janji manis yang kau ucapkan kala itu, aku bertahan. Hanya demi dirimu, brengsek!"

Air mata yang ditahannya akhirnya menganak sungai.

"Aku masih sama seperti dulu, aku sangat mencintaimu, Kagome," sanggah Sesshōmaru, "kumohon dengan penjelasanku?" Sesshōmaru menggenggam erat tangan wanita itu.

Dengan cepat, Kagome menghempaskan tangan itu seringan bulu, "AKU JUGA! Aku sangat mencintaimu, Taishō Sesshōmaru! Tak pernah sedetik pun aku melupakanmu, tapi setelah apa yang kudengar dan lihat tadi ... rasanya aku ingin mengakhiri segalanya, segala rasa sakit yang bercokol dalam diriku. Harusnya kau katakan padaku jika kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi, aku hanya menggantungkan asaku padamu, tidak ada yang lainnya," ujar Kagome terisak, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak, dengan suara lirih, tapi tegas, pilihan tersulit itu terlontar dari bibirya, "mari kita akhiri semuanya. Mari kita ambil jalan yang berbeda. Kuharap kau bahagia dengan wanita itu."

Kagome berbalik, membelakangi Sesshōmaru—menyembunyikan tangisnya dari laki-laki yang sudah membuatnya terlihat begitu bodoh dengan kata "cinta".

"Kagome," panggil Sesshōmaru lemah, tak tahu apa lagi yang harus dilakukan olehnya untuk membuat wanita itu di sisinya.

"Jangan pernah menghubungiku lagi brengsek!" Kagome menolehkan pandangannya pada Sesshōmaru ketika mengatakan kata 'brengsek' dengan penuh penekanan, "Kau tahu apa yang paling kusesali dan itu adalah kesalahan terbesarku? Itu adalah kau, mengenalmu adalah kesalahan terbesarku!"

Tubuh Sesshōmaru bergetar hebat mendengar apa yang terlontar dari bibir Kagome, kalimat pembelaan rasanya tak bertuan setelah apa yang dilihat Kagome siang tadi. Keduanya memendam rasa sakit, duri yang tertancap rasanya semakin dalam menorehkan luka. Kagome tahu, sekeras apapun ia melontarkan sumpah serapah pada laki-laki Taishō itu, sekeras apapun menyangkal tentang laki-laki itu, ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ia akan selalu mencintai laki-laki itu. Hatinya hanya akan berdebar pada laki-laki itu, rindunya akan menggila hanya karena sosok Taishō Sesshōmaru. Bagaimana bisa Kagome berharap bahwa laki-laki yang dicintainya bahagia dengan wanita lainnya? Tidak! Ia tidak menginginkan hal itu terjadi, ia hanya ingin Sesshōmaru bersamanya hingga tua, menikmati kebahagiannya dengan Nakashimaru, melihat tumbuh kembang anaknya. Kagome juga takut. Takut bahwa Sesshōmaru akan benar-benar melupakannya dan tak pernah berada di hadapannya lagi. Hatinya sakit ketika ia mengatakan kesalahan terbesarnya adalah mengenal sosok Taishō Sesshōmaru, nyatanya mengenal sosok laki-laki jangkung itu adalah anugerah terindah yang pernah ia rasakan.

* * *

Ada pedih yang menari di langit malam, menyenandungkan kisah cinta klise menyedihkan tak terperi, menyusuri sepanjang asa merangkak. Kibaskan waktu, berlari merantai mimpi dan kenangan, terseret-seret engahannya, dingin menyelimutinya bersama neraka yang panas—siap melahapmu kapan saja. Entah sudah berapa lama wanita itu duduk berdiam menghadap jendela yang menjadi sekat antara dirinya dengan ganasnya dunia luar, mengamati rintik-rintik salju yang berjatuhan, menyisir huruf-huruf yang berjatuhan di salju yang menyelimuti tanah, menjelma pada kenangan yang tak ingin diingatnya.

Sejatinya, wanita itu sendiri tidak tahu dengan apa yang dilakukannya di kedai kopi yang lokasinya tak jauh dari toko miliknya. Guguran bunga salju nampaknya berselimut dengan tanah yang hangat, melebur asa bersama menyongsong hari esok. Kenangan melintas, tanpa meminta izin dari wanita besurai cokelat gelap itu, ia menerobos dan memaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Kenangan menjadi begitu sibuk. Menyibak, memilah, dan merontokkan jarum jam yang dipenuhi dengan kenangan akan masa lalu. Dengan ragu, wanita itu bangkit, kakinya gemetar hebat karena memori yang begitu ingin dilupakannya justru terputar secara otomatis di kepala, langkah kakinya diiringi dengan doa yang ia panjatkan malam itu, nyatanya bunga salju itu menyapa kulitnya yang terpapar hawa dingin, membelainya dengan kehangatan kenangan buruk yang ia miliki.

Takdir mempermainkan perasaannya yang tertinggal, mengatasnamakan takdir. Benang merah yang rumit itu melilitnya, tak akan membiarkan dirinya lolos begitu saja malam ini. Wanita itu memilih untuk berjalan dengan menunduk, membiarkan surainya menutupi wajahnya yang memilukan. Salju rasanya bersekongkol dengan permainan dadu takdir, ia ikut menelisik detail tubuh wanita itu. Indra pendengarannya menangkap suara abstrak—langkah kaki seseorang yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya, mantel pastelnya berkobar saat ia mengeratkan pegangannya pada tas selempang di bahu kanannya, jantungnya berpacu lebih keras layaknya pacuan kuda saat kedua matanya terpejam.

"Kagome!" panggil orang itu dengan mahir layaknya merapalkan mantra yang sudah sering ia lakukan, membuat wanita itu membeku dalam posisinya. _Baritone_ itu sukses memecah konsentrasi perempuan yang sudah bersumpah bahwa ia tak ingin bertemu dengan sosok yang menghancurkan masa depannya.

"Tasihō Sesshōmaru," desis Kagome, buku-buku tangannya yang terkepal dan tidak terlapisi kain itu memutih. Perasaan aneh yang hinggap beberapa tahun silam kembali merayap dalam tubuhnya, layaknya ratusan kupu-kupu yang berada dalam perutnya siap menggelitik, rasa yang dengan susah payah ia tampik setelah apa yang terjadi satu tahun yang lalu. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat, benteng pertahanan yang dengan kokoh ia bangun sebelumnya runtuh begitu saja, likuid bening itu menapaki pipi mulusnya perlahan, "seharusnya aku membencimu. Tapi yang terjadi, aku selalu merindukanmu meskipun kau membenciku," lanjutnya terisak.

Bunga mawar yang seharusnya berbunga indah dan harum itu nyatanya menumpahkan darah dari kedua pihak. Laki-laki itu hadir kembali ke dalam kehidupan Kagome yang dengan susah payah ia ulang dari awal ketika ia sudah mulai berjalan tertatih, ia membawa awan hitam pekat di musim dingin, mengenggam segulung perasaan yang tercetak pada selembar kertas undangan pernikahan, tapi, nyatanya ia memangkas jarak yang tercipta, detak waktu yang cukup jahat untuk andil dalam kisah mereka, Sesshōmaru membalikkan badan wanita di hadapannya—membuat keduanya saling berhadapan, merengkuhnya dengan penuh kasih sayang seraya berujar, "Aku merindukanmu walaupun aku tahu kau membenciku, karena kau adalah satu-satunya pemilik hatiku, Kagome."

Tangis wanita itu pecah dalam dekapan sosok yang begitu dirindukannya, sentuhan yang Sesshōmaru berikan padanya membuatnya lemah begitu saja, pautan bibir tebal yang sudah dirindukan oleh Kagome yang syarat akan kisah cinta yang tak pernah berlabuh itu menyapu lembut bibirnya dan menyesapi setiap ruang yang ada dalam rongga mulut Kagome tanpa ampun.

Kristal bening tak berhenti menuruni pipi mulus itu di sela-sela ciuman, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jantung Kagome rasanya menggila hanya mendengar jawaban itu, air matanya kembali mengalir bersamaan dengan anggukan kecil kepalanya—Kagome bersyukur bahwa laki-laki itu baik-baik saja. "Aku tahu ini kejam untukmu, tapi nyatanya kisah kita selama ini begitu menyedihkan dan kita adalah tokoh utama dalam kisah dengan ending katastrofe. Aku harap kau hadir dalam pesta pernikahanku lusa, aku ingin melihatmu ikut bahagia dengan laki-laki yang lebih baik dariku. Aku tahu bahwa aku laki-laki brengsek dan bajingan yang sudah merusak semuanya darimu, mungkin karena itulah kita tak cocok walaupun pada awalnya kita benar-benar seperti magnet, kau terlalu baik untukku, Kagome."

Tubuh keduanya bergetar, menangis dalam dekapan hangat takdir. Keduanya menyesapi rindu yang tersisa dari rongga mulut keduanya—seolah itu adalah pertemuan terakhir bagi mereka. Keduanya menangis, menangisi semua yang terjadi di antara keduanya, benang kusut yang awalnya terajut rapi itu, kini semuanya berakhir malam ini, tepat di bawah guguran bunga salju, memutuskan untuk mengambil langkah yang berbeda.

* * *

Kagome mematut dirinya di hadapan meja rias, mencoba memoles dirinya seindah mungkin agar ia tampak baik-baik saja. Nyatanya topeng itu tak mau bekerja sama dengannya, matanya sembab dan ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia harus menangis, tak ada alasan bagi dirinya untuk menangisi takdir yang sudah tak bisa ia ubah lagi. Sia-sia. Ia harus segera menyelesaikan riasan itu, tapi likuid bening itu tak mau berhenti untuk menapaki pipi mulusnya, ia tak bisa lagi berakting bahwa semuanya baik-baik saja, dan ia sendiri tahu bahwa sahabatnya sedang menunggunya di luar sejak beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sekarang, tepat di hari ulang tahun Kagome, ia harus menghadiri sebuah pesta yang ia sendiri tak yakin apakah ia mampu hanya untuk beradu tatap dengan laki-laki itu. Selama ini, Kagome bersusah payah untuk menghadapi masa sulit itu sendiri, dengan susah payah ia mengembalikan senyum ceria yang sirna dalam sekejap. Ia harus menyembunyikan kebenarannya di balik topeng manis miliknya, berpura-pura bahwa ia bahagia, menyembunyikan semuanya di balik topeng kebohongan yang sudah ia organisir dengan baik dan mengatasnamakan "cinta", seolah-olah semuanya akan abadi.

Bulan berlayar dalam dinginnya malam, mengayuh ruang sepi di langit malam, masih terdengar jingkat gerimis. Langit sedang berduka, kisah klise yang terjadi antara Sesshōmaru dan Kagome harus berakhir dengan menyedihkan seperti ini, mencerminkan apa yang sedang dialami oleh Kagome. Ia memilih mengenakan gaun berwarna abu-abu dengan mantel panjang berwarna hitam.

" _AAARGGGHHHH!"_ teriak Kagome akhirnya dengan membuang perlengkapan _make up_ yang tadinya tertata rapi di atas meja rias. Ia sudah tak mampu lagi membendung rasa yang bercokol dalam hatinya, rasanya semua tak adil untuknya.

Orang-orang yang berada di ruang keluarga dari tadi itu pun berlari ke kamar Kagome, mengecek apakah wanita itu baik-baik saja atau tidak. Perempuan itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya, menangis kencang, ia hancur. Mereka berada di ambang pintu, mengamati sosok yang sedang menangis pilu dengan segala peralatan yang tak karuan di lantai, sosok anak kecil berambut ikal itu berlari dan menghambur ke dalam pelukan wanita Higurashi itu—bocah kecil itu ikut menangis melihat sang ibu yang sudah meneteskan kristal bening dengan memilukan.

"Mama _,_ kumohon jangan menangis? _"_ pinta anak kecil itu dalam dekapan hangat Kagome.

Kagome tak bersuara, ia terus mengecup berulang kali sosok malaikat kecil yang sudah menguatkannya. "Apa yang harus aku lakukan, Nakashimaru? Katakan padaku. Mama sudah hancur," isaknya sambil terus melayangkan ciuman pada pucuk kepala anak semata wayangnya.

Sosok laki-laki yang mengamati semuanya di ambang pintu itu berjalan mendekat, merengkuh tubuh Kagome dalam pelukannya, "Menangislah sepuasnya hingga kau merasa nyaman. Tak perlu lagi menahan tangisanmu, keluarkan semuanya, jangan lagi menangis di hadapan Nakashimaru. Kau tahu? Sumber kekuatan Nakashimaru adalah dirimu, Kagome, jika kau seperti ini, sama saja kau menunjukkan benteng Nakashimaru telah runtuh. Sekarang sudah saatnya untuk Nakashimaru melihat sosoknya."

"Tapi ..." Kalimat Kagome menggantung, tangisnya teredam, ia ragu dengan apa yang baru dikatakan oleh Naraku padanya. Haruskah ia membawa Nakashimaru ke pesta itu? Tapi, jika ia tidak melakukannya, ia tidak tahu kapan lagi ia mengenalkan anaknya pada sosok sang ayah.

Nakashimaru yang kebingungan itu pun mendongak pada sosok Naraku dan bergantian mengalihkan pandangannya pada ibunya.

"Sudah saatnya untuk Nakashimaru bertemu dengan Sesshōmaru, aku tak ingin melihatmu menyesal untuk kesekian kalinya."

Langkah yang Kagome ambil dengan tertatih-tatih itu pada akhirnya akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Ia harus memutuskan untuk kebaikan dirinya dan juga Nakashimaru untuk ke depannya, ia harus mulai menghapus sosok Sesshōmaru dari ingatannya dan menguburnya dalam-dalam.

* * *

Ketika malam yang dingin bersikukuh untuk memeluk dengan angkuhnya, takut sebuah kebenaran dari rahasia yang akan terkuak, saat itulah takdir menutup matanya—tak ingin mempercayai. Mungkin karena alasan yang sama pula, langit ikut bersedih hingga ia pun menutup mata dan telinga, berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak menangis. Pun, ia menahan napas ketika langkah kaki gontai gadis Higurashi yang tengah pilu itu memasuki gedung bersama malaikat kecilnya dan juga sahabatnya. Sebuah gedung mewah disewa untuk menjadikan kedua mempelai sebagai raja dan ratu semalam, pintu terbuka lebar, senyuman ramah menyapa tamu yang baru saja akan memasuki gedung di pesta pernikahan tersebut.

Ketika langkah kakinya baru saja memasuki gedung, Kagome menghentikan langkah sejenak, memejamkan kedua matanya sekilas, mengatur napasnya yang terasa pendek, perasaannya kalut dan berampur aduk menjadi satu. Kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan dan saat itulah ia sadar, semua mata tertuju padanya, termasuk Sesshōmaru dan sang mempelai wanita. Ketakutan yang selama ini Kagome pendam nyatanya menjadi kenyataan, laki-laki itu telah menemukan sosok pengganti dirinya yang mungkin lebih baik dari dirinya berlipat-lipat dan sosok yang pernah mengisi hatinya itu nampak bahagia. Rasanya tak buruk pergi ke pesta pernikahan tersebut bersama Naraku, seorang sahabat yang lebih mengerti tentangnya—mungkin orang lain akan mengira bahwa Naraku adalah suaminya, ia laki-laki tampan yang tak kalah dengan Sesshōmaru. Kagome memamerkan senyumannya dengan terpaksa.

"Mama," panggil Nakashimaru dengan memegang erat mantel yang dikenakan oleh Kagome.

"Iya, sayang? Ada apa?" Kagome berjongkok untuk membuatnya seimbang dengan tinggi sang anak.

"Apakah itu ayah?" tanya bocah kecil itu dengan polosnya, ia menunjuk ke arah Sesshōmaru dan beberapa saat kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kagome. Suara lantang Nakashimaru nyatanya mampu mengalihkan atensi Sesshōmaru padanya. Jantung Sesshōmaru rasanya berhenti berdetak untuk menantikan jawaban dari sosok wanita yang selalu cantik layaknya seorang dewi.

Napas Kagome tercekat, ia membelai pelan wajah anaknya, "Bukan, Sayang. Apakah kau ingat apa yang mama katakan padamu, bahwa ayah sudah berada di surga?"

"Hm, ingat," jawab Nakashimaru dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya dan mengangguk pelan, "tapi, kenapa paman itu mirip denganku? Apa ayah tidak sayang padaku hingga lebih memilih pergi surga?"

"Hanya mirip, tidak sama. Ayah lebih tampan." Senyum mengembang di bibir Kagome, "Bukan ayah tidak sayang padamu, dia berada di surga untuk melindungimu dan juga mama."

"Kenapa untuk melindungi kita, ayah harus pergi ke surga?"

"Hm ... karena kekuatan di surga lebih besar daripada di sini."

"Benarkah?" Senyuman merekah di bibir Nakashimaru.

Hanya sebuah anggukan yang Kagome berikan pada anak kecil yang menjadi kekuatannya saat menghadapi masa-masa sulit selama ini. Tanpa mereka sadari, atensi Sesshōmaru hanya berporos pada anak kecil bersuara lantang itu, nuraninya terketuk dan rindu tak terperinya pada Kagome terkoyak hebat. Tubuhnya begetar, perlahan kristal bening menitik pada pipinya—tak ingin Nana melihatnya, Sesshōmaru meminta izin untuk kebelakang.

"Aku ke belakang dulu," bisiknya pada Nana dengan lembut ketika langkah kaki Kagome semakin dekat dengan tempat mereka berdiri.

"Hm. Jangan lama-lama," jawab Nana berbisik.

Kagome mengulum senyum, didampingi oleh Naraku yang dengan setia berdiri di sampingnya—berperan menjadi suaminya untuk satu malam. Sesshōmaru layaknya medan magnet yang menarik perhatian bagi Nakashimaru, mata anak kecil itu terus mengamati gerak-gerik seseorang yang ia anggap mirip dengannya. Dan entah kenapa, tanpa ia sadari, ada rasa sedih yang bercokol dalam dadanya ketika melihat sosok itu pergi ketika dirinya akan mendekat.

"Selamat atas pernikahannya," ujar Kagome dengan senyuman mengembang, perih rasanya, "ah Sesshōmaru benar-benar tidak salah dalam memilih pasangan, sangat cantik," lanjutnya.

"Ah terima kasih. Kau kelihatannya mengenal Sesshōmaru dengan baik," jawab Nana dengan tersenyum.

Kagome hanya mengangguk mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan oleh sosok wanita di hadapannya.

"Selamat ya," imbuh Naraku.

"Terima kasih. Nanti akan kusampaikan pada Sesshōmaru, dia sedang pergi ke kamar mandi." Wanita bergaun putih hasil rancangan desainer ternama itu nampak kecewa karena kepergian Sesshōmaru ke kamar mandi di saat ada tamu seperti itu. "Apakah dia anakmu?" tanyanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada Nakashimaru.

"Iya."

"Usia berapa? Anak kalian begitu tampan dan menggemaskan," puji Nana dengan sedikit mencubit gemas pipi Nakashimaru.

"Ah terima kasih. Dia sebentar lagi usia tujuh tahun pada bulan Mei nanti."

Merasa terabaikan, Nakashimaru memilih lari menjauhi ibunya, mencari sosok yang begitu menarik perhatiannya, padahal mereka belum lama saling bertatap muka. Sepertinya kalimat larangan untuk Nakashimaru tak akan berlaku, rasa penasarannya yang begitu tinggi akan sosok itu, seolah ada sesuatu yang ingin ditanyakan pada Sesshōmaru. Bocah berusia tujuh tahun itu berlarian untuk menemukan laki-laki yang ia kira ayahnya, masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tapi hasilnya nihil. Ia tak mau menyerah begitu saja, kaki mungilnya menuntunnya ke sebuah taman yang lokasinya tak jauh dari gedung, matanya mengerjap beberapa kali—tak mempercayai apa yang dilihatnya: laki-laki tampan yang dari tadi dicarinya tengah duduk sendirian di ayunan, mata mengeluarkan bulir air mata dan membuatnya menjadi kemerahan.

Nakashimaru berlari mendekat ke arah Sesshōmaru, mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari sakunya kemudian memberikannya pada Sesshōmaru.

"Ah terima kasih," jawab Sesshōmaru menerima sapu tangan itu dengan suara parau.

"Kenapa pamanmenangis?" tanya Nakashimaru penasaran, ia duduk di samping Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru segera menghapus air matanya itu dengan cepat, "Tidak, hanya mengingat masa lalu dan merindukan seseorang."

"Apakah masa lalu pamanbegitu menyedihkan, hingga paman menangis? Jika paman rindu seseorang, kenapa tidak datang untuk menemuinya?" tanya bocah kecil itu dengan polos, mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sesshōmaru.

Laki-laki Tasihō itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada sosok anak kecil yang ada di sampingnya secara singkat, kemudian menatap langit dengan tatapan penuh makna, "Hm. Begitu menyedihkan. Kisah yang diawali dengan tangisan langit, maka akan berakhir dengan tangisan pula. Sosok yang kurindukan itu ... aku sudah menemuinya, rasanya sesak hanya melihatnya."

Kristal bening kembali menapak di pipinya, Sesshōmaru langsung menghapusnya dengan kasar.

Nakashimaru mengangguk paham, "Kata mamaku, laki-laki tak boleh menangis."

Sesshōmaru tersenyum dan atensinya berporos pada bocah yang mengingatkan dengan dirinya dan masa lalunya, "Benarkah?"

"Hm. Tapi, kupikir itu tak apa. Benar apa yang dikatakan mama kalau kita tidak boleh menangis, karena itu akan memperlihatkan betapa lemahnya kita. Namun, tak apa untuk menangis sesekali, karena menangis adalah bahasa tubuh ketika kita tak mampu mengungkapkannya lewat kata-kata," jelas Nakashimaru panjang lebar.

Mata Sesshōmaru nanar hanya mendengar kalimat bijak dari seorang anak kecil itu. "Bolehkah pamanmemelukmu?" pinta Sesshōmaru dengan tatapan nanar. Yang ditatapnya, langsung merentangkan kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, mempersilakan dirinya untuk memeluk bocah kecil itu sepuasnya. Tanpa hitungan, laki-laki jangkung itu langsung memeluk erat anak itu, melampiaskan rasa rindu yang ia pendam begitu dalam untuk Kagome. Entah kenapa hanya memeluk anak kecil itu, Sesshōmaru merasakan kenyamanan seperti yang pernah Kagome berikan padanya, cukup lama mereka berpelukan, hingga indra pendengarannya menangkap suara seseorang yang samar-samar meneriakkan nama yang tak asing di telinganya, "Nakashimaru".

Anak kecil yang berada dalam pelukan Sesshōmaru itu menggeliat, melepaskan pelukan itu perlahan, berlari ke arah sumber suara yang tak jauh dari tempat ia duduk.

Wanita itu berjongkok dengan merentangkan tangannya pada anak yang berlari ke arahnya, "Kau ke mana saja? Mama mencarimu. Mama pikir kau akan meninggalkan mama," ujar Kagome dengan terisak dalam pelukan malaikat kecilnya.

"Aku hanya mencari paman itu, dia menangis. Jadi, aku pergi untuk menenangkannya."

Kagome mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah tempat yang ditunjukkan oleh Nakashimaru, sosok yang telah memporak-porandakan benteng yang dengan kokoh ia bangun itu tengah menatapnya.

"Ah benarkah?" Hanya respons itulah yang terucap dari bibir Kagome, rasanya kelu untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata dari bibirnya. Tenggorokannya terasa kering.

"Hm. Aku juga memberikan sapu tangan buatan mama pada paman itu."

Hening. Suasana yang menegangkan, Sesshōmaru dan Kagome hanya saling beradu tatap, sedangkan Nakashimaru yang kebingungan itu hanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada sang ibu dan laki-laki yang begitu menarik perhatiannya.

"Sesshōmaru, kau ternyata di sini? Aku dari tadi mencarimu," seru Nana di balik Kagome diikuti dengan Naraku. Yang dicari itu pun berjalan mendekat ke arahnya, berdiri di samping sang istri tepat di hadapan Kagome.

"Kalian tak apa?" tanya Naraku pada Kagome dan Nakashimaru, keduanya mengangguk, tapi Naraku tahu mata Kagome sudah memerah—siap menumpahkan likuid bening itu kapan saja.

"Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Sesshōmaru datar.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja aku ingin mengatakan padamu bahwa temanmu datang dan kau tak ada, aku merasa tidak enak padanya," jawab Nana dengan menunjuk Kagome dan Naraku.

"Maaf, aku tadi sedang ke belakang," ujar Sesshōmaru menyesal.

"Ah tidak apa-apa," jawab Naraku dengan tersenyum, "Bagaimana kabarmu?" lanjutnya berbasa-basi, lengannya dengan sigap menarik tubuh Kagome mendekat, lengan kanannya melingkari pinggang Kagome.

"Seperti yang kau lihat." Sesshōmaru tersenyum, namun matanya terus memperhatikan Kagome. "Siapa namamu?" tanyanya pada sosok yang berada dalam genggaman Kagome.

Kagome diam seribu bahasa, lisannya tak mampu berujar, memendam apa yang ingin dikatakannya rapat-rapat. Tatapannya terarah pada Sesshōmaru, menahan agar likuid bening itu untuk tidak menganak sungai tanpa izinnya. Jantungnya untuk sesaat tak memompa darah ke tubuhnya dengan baik, tapi pada detik berikutnya jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat.

"Nakashimaru. Nakashimaru Taishō," jawab bocah itu dengan tersenyum.

Sesshōmaru langsung mendongak begitu mendengar jawaban itu, mengarahkan pandangannya pada Kagome, menuntut penjelasan lebih detail dari wanita Higurashi yang dari tadi hanya diam mematung.

" _Apakah dia anakku?"_ tanya Sesshōmaru membatin dengan tatapan yang menuntut jawaban lebih dari Kagome.

Seolah mengerti apa maksud dari tatapan laki-laki yang berada di hadapannya, Kagome mengangguk pelan dengan memejamkan mata. Di saat yang bersamaan likuid bening itu pada akhirnya menganak sungai tanpa seizinnya. Bagai tersambar petir dengan daya ribuan volt, Sesshōmaru kehilangan keseimbangannya hingga mengharuskannya bertopang pada Nana.

Kagome membuka matanya, menghapus air mata itu dengan kasar dan menggigit bibir bawahnya, batinnya menangis pilu, _"Aku harap pernikahanmu dengan Nana tidak seperti hubungan kita yang begitu rapuh, dan semoga kau akan selalu bahagia. Jangan salahkan aku, mengapa aku membencimu. Meskipun aku membencimu, aku akan tetap merindukanmu dan namamu akan selalu ada dalam setiap doaku layaknya seorang penyihir yang merapalkan mantra."_

* * *

— **THE END—**


End file.
